The procreation project
by johnreese31
Summary: Parody of project procreation with male lone wanderer named john paired with amata


The procreation project

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea for this story or fallout three

So this story is a parody of project procreation the major difference is a male lone wonderer named john

Before the events of fallout three when john and the other inhabitants of vault 101 were still living in harmony. A week before johns 18th birthday: dad is this right john says as he is stitching up butch's arm. James walks over and inspects the stiches and says yes that's perfect just tighten them up some and butch can go. "Butch how did you manage to get such a deep cut in your arm anyway I thought you work as a barber? I do but today I was off so I was working out when one of the light panels fell down and shattered one piece stuck in my arm so I pulled it out and it started to bleed a lot so I came here to get patched up" butch says in a tuff guy voice. John finishes the stiches and puts a piece of gauze over the wound and wraps it in an ace bandage "your good to go remember to take the antibiotics that I gave you and this shouldn't trouble you at all unless you are trying to lift very heavy things I would lay off for a week so you can give the cut time to heal."

As john finishes that statement the intercom turns on and the overseers voice booms out saying all residents of vault 101 that aren't busy with important business please come to the atrium that is all. James looks at the two young men and says "well that includes us the tools can be sterilized when we get back lets go this sounds important let me just grab something from my office" James disappears for a moment and returns with a large manila envelope john asks what is inside but James just shakes his head "it's not for me to say the overseer will explain." A few minutes later all of the vault excluding Stanley who was fixing a pipe in the server room and butches mother were in the atrium James hands the overseer the envelope as he does the overseer begins to speak saying "As you all know numbers in the vault have dropped in the last few years so much so that I dare say we are on the verge of having to leave the vault to find other people in the irradiated wasteland or we can follow a plan that vault tech has prepared for this such an occasion being the overseer I have decided that this plan is a good idea so we shall

"It consists of first pairing off people who are of legal child bearing age or close to that me and James have been doing just that based on one factor genetics the lists are as follows Amata and John are to be our first pair" John stops listing and looks at amata and finds her already looking at him blushing so bad that her whole face is red as the overseer finishes the list he clears his throat to catch everyone's attention that has completely wandered off topic and he continues these pairs are arranged marriages "I know it takes some of the fun out of things but it must be to protect the vault each pair must have two children at least now those who are already of age that have moved into their own apartments may have their new significant other move in this must be done anyway so do it voluntarily please now if there is any questions please ask them one at a time" butch asks "so we are allowed to just move in with each other no matter what our parents think" the overseer says "yes all of the parents in the vault were informed of this plan a few hours ago now one last thing the man's apartment is to be the one that is moved into when the male of the pair comes of age the pair will be assigned an apartment that is all."

The next few days were hard for john he spent them alone mostly or with his father at the clinic him and amata didn't see each other except for once when he was getting off an elevator and she was getting on she saw him and immediately started to blush and closed the door as quickly as possible. On johns birthday his father gave him the day off so he could move into his new apartment this was a hard experience. He had never lived on his own though it was also kind of a freeing experience as he was moving the last box in someone knocks on the door when he opens it he is shocked to see amata in front of him crying. Out of instinct he hugs her and walks her over to his new couch. They sit down and she stops crying as he puts his arm around her and asks what's wrong Amata?

"She looks at him and says my father kicked me out he says now that your eighteen I have to live with you because he can't stand the sight of his daughter becoming a whore!" John looks at her in shock then he stands up and says "Stay here I'm going to have a talk with your father this isn't right" she tries to stop him but he will have none of it if there's one thing that he can't stand it is people being rude to amata. James sees john going through the lab and he knows something is wrong he tries to catch up to john but he is in the overseers office before James can catch up the overseer says "James please step outside john has asked to speak to me in private." James nods and says "I will john calm down whatever this is about it can be dealt with civilly" john nods and relaxes a little. "So john what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" to john sits down and says in a curt voice "You know the fucking reason I'm here if you ever speak to amata like that again overseer or not I will beat the shit out of you she did nothing to you and we have never even touched each other."

The overseer looks at him and says flatly "We both know that's a lie you two have been sneaking off and having sex in all kinds of places since I made the announcement about project procreation" John looks at him confused and says "No we haven't me and amata have only seen each other once in an elevator if I had to put money on who has been sleeping around its Wally Mack he has been buying a lot of condoms here recently I can show you the accusation records if you wish" The overseer looks at him and says alright "I can bring them up but can't look in that section without you or your fathers password" John waits for the overseer to bring up the records while he is staring out the window the overseer passes him the keyboard he types in the password and accesses the records of sales of condoms in the last three years just to prove that neither he or amata have been buying condoms the overseer looks up and does something he had never seen before.

He apologizes to john and says "O I have been such an ass do you know where my daughter is I need to apologize to her as well" John looks him in the eye and says "Not a good idea right now she will come home in the morning right now she needs some space she can stay with me if you think that is alright." He looks concerned but says "Ok if you think it will help" as John logs out the overseer says "Is she mad at me john looks at him and says yes a little but you know amata she has an amazing power to forgive." As john walks out of the office his father gives him a stern look and says "That was stupid the overseer isn't someone you can mess with you do know that right john" he shakes his head yes then he explains the situation and why he did what he did and his father started to cry and says "I never thought I would raise such a good man on my own you should go back to amata now she is still probably still really shaken up."

As john is walking back to his apartment he swings by his dads place to see if he forgot anything as he enters he hears a voice in his old room and he is surprised to see Jonas in there with butches mom and butch talking about Ellen's health john knew that she wasn't well because his father had been having him go over the files on her just so if something were to happen he could care for her when Jonas notices him he says "John would you mind taking butch out into the hallway for a while me and his mother need to talk in private" John says "Ok butch lets go get some air I can check those stiches for you if you would like." Sure butch says and they walk out of the room with him undoing the ace bandage on his arm checking the stiches only took a few seconds they were still tight and the skin was healing well as butch looks at the wall he asks "Do you know what is wrong with my mom Jonas won't tell me" John re wraps the cut and says yes but "It's not for me to say." Butch nods and says "I heard what happened with the overseer good job that asshole needs to be put in his place more often" John laughs and says how the whole thing is working with his match. Butch sighs and says "The sex is good but that's about it they don't sleep in the same room and she doesn't say much to him" John says "well maybe you should try listening to her talking about her day and being sincere that always helps when amata is having a bad day."

Butch looks at him like he is crazy but says "Really is that all it takes with a little gleam in his eye" john smiles and says "Yes women love when you do things like that another thing that you can try is taking her out to dinner and a movie just show her that you care I'm sure that is what she wants to see." Butch says "Thank you and says how about I give you a little bit of info in return there is times when the laundry is completely empty I'll send you the list it's a good time to use the machines or to sneak off into if you want some privacy." John thanks him and when butch's mom comes out of his old room Butch and John are laughing at a joke that john had just finished. She says "It's good to see you two getting along come on butch we need to get going" they stand up and depart then john goes into the room with Jonas and says "How long do you think she has" Jonas looks at him and says "At best two years that's if butch can get her to stop drinking if not maybe only six months at most."

John starts to look around his room for anything he might have missed when his dad comes in and says "I think you got everything except for this as he hands john a picture frame with his mother's favorite bible verse in it" john reads it aloud and chokes up on the last sentence James walks over and hugs his son it will be ok plus amata will be with you tonight speaking of which have you two even talked about this whole thing yet john shakes his head I had planned to do that tonight. James says "Ok I would broach the topic gently she has already had a bad day" john nods "I know he says." "You really love her don't you" Jonas says john blushes slightly and says "shut up Jonas" James just laughs and says here and hands john a bottle of wine. John looks at him confused "I thought it was against vault rules for anyone under twenty one to drink" Jonas and his father wink at him like they usually did when they were breaking the rules and say simultaneously "some rules are made to be broken."

John smiles and says "thank you I really should get back to amata I'll talk to you two later." As john walks back into his apartment he hears the shower on so he goes into the kitchen and starts to make them dinner he cooks some burgers and fries when amata comes out she's wearing a pair of his sweats and one of his shirts he smiles and says "you look great" she sits down and says thanks you pervert he smiles and puts her plate in front of her and sets a glass down and fills it half way with wine that his father had given him amata looks at him disapprovingly. He smiles and says I didn't steal it my dad gave it to me so we can celebrate she shakes her head and says ok but don't tell my father about this he will flip out he smiles and says why would I do that she laughs and says because you love to mess with me he smiles and says me never smiling at her.

Ok so first chapter done let me know what you think most of my chapters are going to be this length a review would be greatly appreciated thank you for reading.


End file.
